


Blue Eyes, Blue Box

by literallyepsilon



Category: Doctor Who, Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Late Night Writing, nonsensical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/literallyepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Swift is at the Chapel Street Market and he meets somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> Have a drabble. Takes place between A Madness of Angels and The Midnight Mayor.

I took a moment to recollect myself and remember where I was.

Ah, yes. Chapel Street Market.

It was similar to the last time I had seen this place, and yet strangely different. It was buzzing with noise, as it had always been.

 

_...how much for the leaves?_

_yes, yes. very cheap price for dvd._

_you want how many chips?_

_...can you believe what he said..._

_come be we and be free!  
_

We jerked our head up, surprised. I didn't know where that came from. _  
_

Annoyed, we walked down the street, keeping our eyes hidden from passer-bys.

I stopped at that old army-surplus store, and when I decided I didn't want to buy anything I moved on, wandering to the fashion discount store. I was hungry. We were keen to keep exploring.

I compromised, bought a packet of chips with some money I had earlier charmed out of an ATM, and kept walking.

The cobbler's still sold keys, but I did not need any keys. At least, not at the moment. 

However, I did go inside the costumiers, intrigued by a trio of people.

One was a very ordinary man, definitely human. The second was a woman, bright orange hair and a big smile. Also human. The third had a bowtie and weird hair that stood up. Whether he was human or not, however...he was not.

They joked about something they called a 'Dalek', which we have not heard of, and I had thought was fictional. I approached them with the airs of a businessman.

"Hello!" the bowtie man said. "Who're you then?"

"I'm Matthew Swift." I said. We contemplated saying 'and we're the angels', but I considered against it.

"Hello, Matthew!" the bowtie man said. We found his energy infectious. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Rory, look." said the orange-haired girl. "Look at his eyes, they're so blue."

"Yes, they are..." the Doctor said absentmindedly. "Matthew, do you want to go for a trip?"

"Doctor!" Rory (the last and probably most normal of the trio) said. "How can we trust him?"

"You can't." the Doctor said. He smiled. "Come along, Swift and Ponds! Let's go for an adventure!"

 

At first I struggled to keep up with their pace, but I kept at it, and eventually caught up. They had stopped at an old telephone box. 

We tingled in excitement, and rushed towards the door.

"Doctor, he's-"

"Shush."

"You know us." we whispered to the box. "We be fire, we be light, we be life. Come be we and be free. We sang in your wires a long time ago."

The telephone box opened its door, and we went inside, thrilled with the fact that it had just opened for us.

It was bigger on the inside. 

Nothing really special, compared to what I've seen.

"Well?" the Doctor said, seemingly waiting for something. I decided to humour him.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it is." the orange haired girl said. "I'm Amy."

"Pleased." we said. 

"What was that all about, Doctor? How'd he open the door?" Rory asked, and the Doctor turned to stare at us. We shrugged. 

"I don't know." said the Doctor. "But that's what we're going to find out."

 

* * *

 

I was sitting on the floor, and was not entirely sure how I got there. 

"Where are we?" I asked, and the Doctor turned to me. 

"I don't know." he said. "Ponds, are you alright?"

"We're fine, Doctor!" Amy shouted. "Where are we?"

"I'll go check." I offered.

"No, I'll do it." said the Doctor, and he rushed to the door. 

When he was checking outside, the telephone rang. We picked it up.

"Hello?" we asked. Silence from the other side. "Anyone there?"

"You weren't really who I was expecting." the person on the other side said. "Have you seen the Doctor, by any chance?"

"He's outside. Please hold."

We dropped the phone on the console and went outside.

"Matthew?" the Doctor said. "Do you recognize this, by any chance?"

He held up a squirming blue maggot of our blood, and our face turned pale.

"I found it struggling to survive." the Doctor said. "Here."

I took the maggot of our blood, and it burrowed into our skin.

"It's mine." I said. "Where are we, Doctor?"

"We seem to be on Earth. But on a different place in it. Do you recognize it?" 

"No." 

I did, in fact, recognize it. It was my old house, but it had come to ruins.

"Matthew, can you tell me why you say 'we' so much?" 

"Hm?"

"We. You say we a lot. Why?"

"We're the angels." we said, turning to the Doctor. "I'm sure you have heard of us."

"The angels? I've heard of one kind." the Doctor said, amused.

"The weeping angels." we said in reply, turning back to the house. "We're the blue angels, the blue electric angels. We have been merged with me. We are me, I am we."

"The blue electric angels. You've disappeared from the telephone." the Doctor said. "No wonder you could've opened the door."

"I could've opened the door without us." I said. "You have heard of us, then?"

"Yes. Come be we and be free. I've been around for a long time."

"I can tell."

"You're Matthew Swift and the blue electric angels?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

 

And that was how I met the Doctor, and how the Doctor met the blue angels.

 


End file.
